carthaxfandomcom-20200213-history
Charon Zheral
Charon Zheral, a nondescript man with a walking cane who if you passed in the street you probably wouldn’t give a second glance. However if you did look again the disturbing gleam of intelligence in his cold grey eyes would have you rapidly walking in the opposite direction. Charon was born an insignificant man on an insignificant feudal world some 250 light years from necromunda and probably would have lived his whole life in an unremarkable manner if he hadn’t begun to develop telepathic abilities at very young age. When he was 8 Charon noticed that he could instinctively predict what his peers would do and even the words in their mouths before they said them. As he grew up Charon used his abilities as much as he could, focussing and strengthening them while being careful to avoid drawing attention to himself and living in eternal fear of the black ships. Luckily for Charon his planet was away from any busy trade route and distanced from imperial authority. At the age of 20 he started a small business dealing in medical suppliesusing his telepathic abilities to gain inside knowledge on his rivals and undercut their deals. His business prospered and he made a comfortable living and remained a simple respected man until some 15 years later when rumours of a rogue psyker hiding out in his city reached the ears of Zoran Gragan. When he saw the inquisitor’s ship arrive Charon panicked believing that they had finally come for him and abandoning his business fled into the cities underground depths. Unknowingly however he was not the target of Gragan’s hunt and he had unfortunately chosen the same hiding place as the real target. He realised his mistake as he slipped round a corner in the dark tunnels and felt a powerful telepathic presence. Detecting Charon’s mind the rogue psyker immediately unleashed a powerful psychic attack draining his physical essence. Charon responded to the attack with mental blast of his own breaking the rogue’s concentration and providing time focus. The mental duel escalated and the psychic fallout drew Zoran quickly to the scene who recognising the rogue from his wanteddescription took immediate action placing a las blast between his eyes. The inquisitor’s timely action saved Charon’s life though he was left physical weakened by the psychic duel. As the seconds ticked by Zoran and Charon sized each other up, Charon knew he was looking at a member of the inquisition but was in no condition to run and Zoran realised he was facing another very powerful psyker, the rogues psychic power has been very highly rated hence the need for his immediate sanction. Charon broke the tension raising his hands in supplication and dropping to his knees in front of the inquisitor and to Zoran’s great surprise offered a deal. If the inquisitor would spare his life and not send him to the black ships Charon would dedicate his life to the inquisitor and serve until one of them was dead. Initially taken aback by the brazen nature of the psychics offer Zoran considered executing him on the spot after all a powerful unsanctioned telepath is a dangerous thing but pragmatism one through as he could always us such power at his side. Over the years Zoran and Charon hunted daemons, heretics and rogue inquisitors together and Charon has never shown anything but loyalty to the inquisitor but Zoran still does not entirely trust such a powerful unsanctioned telepath. Charon is dedicated, highly loyal to Zoran and eternally grateful to the inquisitor for saving his life and not turning him over to the black ships. He does however sometimes disagree with his masters more extreme views regarding daemonic influence and would prefer to study and utilise daemonic artefacts. He uses is potent psychic abilities and genius level intellect to overcome his physical limitations.